I'll Show You What Tough Is (Vol. 2 Track 3)
of what Ray says is indecipherable Ray: Wanna fuck with me? Try it. I don't, I don't want any bullshit, I kill. God damn asshole motherfuckers. I kill. You dare to do it? You wanna fuck with me you cocksucker? Go ahead and do it, I don't give a fuck. Asshole motherfucker... rings Hello... Fuck with me, you son of a bitch... God dammit to hell, I'm, I'm an honest man, a decent man... God damn son of a bitch... fuckin', shit, asshole motherfucker. Take yer fuckin' shit and shove it up yer ass you dirty son of a bitch. I was a man, before you was born you dirty son of a bitch... and I'll be a man after you're dead you dirty cocksucker. So take yer fuckin' shit and shove it up yer ass. You won't, get from me the shit. You think you're tough? I'll show you what tough is you dirty cocksucker. You'll never, walk, again, God dammit. ... you cocksucker I'm gonna destroy you! All of you. I'll destroy the whole fuckin' bunch 'a you. Who the fuck you think you are to, do that to me? You think you can do that to me, and walk away? Fuck you, you cocksucker, you're dead. You come to me you're gonna, you're gonna die! You think you can do that to me? Go ahead and try it, you cocksucker. I'll kick the shit outta the whole fuckin' bunch 'a you. You think you can do that to me huh? ? you cocksuckers, yer dead. You cannot do that to me, and walk away... I kill. But, try it you fuckin' piece 'a shit. I'll kill, I'll kill the whole fuckin' bunch 'a you. Despise that God damn piece 'a shit. Go ahead and try it, go ahead and try it you cocksucker. I don't, wanna hurt you but, you better not fuck with me you cocksucker 'cause I'm a killin' motherfucker! I don't need any fuckin' bullshit from you cocksuckin' piece 'a shit! I was tough before you were born, I'll be tough after you're dead! God damn asshole motherfucker! So don't fuck with me. I don't wanna hurt you, I don't wanna have to kill. But you better shut yer fuckin' mouth you little fuckin' piece 'a shit, 'cause I try not to kill you. But I'm a killer, you wanna fuck with me you little cocksucker, try it! Go ahead, come knock on my fuckin' door you little fuckin' piece 'a shit... I will kill you instantly! OK then, shut up and go home and mind your own business, you God damn lyin' fuckin' piece 'a shit! I don't wanna have to kill you, but I will. So don't fuck with me, OK!? God damn asshole! Go on home and go to bed you dumb fuckin' piece 'a shit! Look, I don't wanna have to kill you, but I will! So don't fuck with me you dirty fuckin' piece a shit! Get the het- get the hell outta my... I don't like it, God damn fool motherfucker! Get the fuck outta my life! Get yer ass on home and, go to sleep!